Little miss perfect
by Sine amore nihil est vita
Summary: "I imprinted on little miss perfect and the worst thing is I couldn't hate her...but I'll try."Imprinting seen through the eyes of Paul. Series of one shots.


**Song of the day: Broken angel - boyce avenue**

* * *

With every fiber of my being I tried to hate my imprint. I could fight this particular side effect of being a werewolf. Really I could. After all I didn't like anything about her before imprinting so why should things be different now?

I was grinding my teeth together as I spotted little miss perfect standing on the other side of the car park. She stood beside her flashy car (that was probably bought with Daddy's money) and was chatting away to her friends, without a care in the world. I would take great pleasure in saying that she was ugly…but she wasn't. She had a slender frame and was about 5'4. She was always dressed to the nines and today she wore a sheer lace dress that reached down to her knees and a pair of heels. Her hair was held back by a strip of ribbon, show casing her smooth tanned skin. Little miss perfect went by the name of Zara. She was a prissy, uptight, spoilt little girl and unfortunately she had moved to La push six months ago from somewhere in England (Her accent had made her quite the novelty here and everyone wanted a piece of her.) She had a perfect family, she was a straight "A" student, she had perfect attendance and all the teachers loved her.

"God I hate her," I muttered.

Jake snorted. "You can't hate her."

"It's impossible," Jared chipped in.

I glowered at the pair of them. "Watch me."

()()()()()

The day passed in no time and I found myself in the cafeteria grumbling away to myself. I tore a chunk out of my pizza and tried to block out the boring lessons that had come and gone. Zara wasn't in any of them though; she was too smart for _me_ and was in the advanced classes. _Ooo la dee da. _Without thinking twice I stuffed a handful of chips into my mouth. I watched the canteen doors swing open and at that moment Kim entered. Her eyes shot straight in my direction, to the gangs' usual table and I saw her face fall. I know why. It was because Jared wasn't here. He and Embry had left after first period to do their patrol shift.

Sure I liked Kim, she was sweet and nice but we weren't really that close since she obviously spent most of her time with Jared. Kim offered me a small smile which I returned. She then moved off to queue for food. I knew full well that she wasn't going to sit with me and it was fine. After all I really didn't want her to be uncomfortable which she would be.

My wandering eyes soon settled on a solitary figure that sat at a table in the center of the room. It was Zara. Why did I feel annoyed by the fact that she wasn't even bothered about sitting alone? The girl had so much confidence. She was too busy on her blackberry and thanks to my now super- sonic hearing I knew that she was organizing her social life, Dinner parties etc. _What a __portentous snob_

"Kim," Zara suddenly called.

My head turned as did hers. Kim looked completely shocked but Zara just smiled and beckoned her over. A simple gesture later and the two were eating lunch together and laughing. I frowned at this. What was Zara scheming…

Without ceremony Jared dropped into the chair next to me. "What's going on over there?"

I just shrugged but I could hear the anxiety in Jared's voice. It seemed that it wasn't totally irrational either as in that moment Andrea arrived at Kim and Zara's table, followed by her mindless bands of followers. Andrea was the "popular" girl in school. She was the head-cheerleader, rich, tall and blonde: Most of the guys in school thought that she was super-hot but I couldn't see it.

Andrea completely ignored Kim. "Hi Zara."

Zara cocked an eyebrow. "Hi…"

Andrea just flipped her hair. "I want to invite you to sit with us."

I tried not to notice how dejected Kim looked as I restrained Jared.

Zara looked at Kim and smiled before turning back. "No thanks. I'm fine here."

"What!" Andrea exclaimed harshly. By now the majority of the students had ditched their attempts to slyly listen into the conversation.

"No one ever says no," Charlize added as she popped out from behind Andrea.

Zara just laughed but quickly stopped when she saw that the girls were actually being serious. "Well there's a first time for everything." Zara then turned her attention back to Kim, whose mouth had been hanging open the whole time.

With a frustrated squeak Andrea left but Zara was un-phased and just started to yammer away to Kim again. It took a few more minutes though for the rest of the people in the canteen to get over what they had just seen. You could practically hear the buzz of gossip.

I had no idea that I had been frowning the whole time. It was probably because I felt this strange heat in my heart as if I was…proud of Zara. Jared had already left me and was at Kim's side in an instant. He smiled gratefully at Zara who just invited him to sit.

I groaned. _Great now two m__ore people have joined the Zara fan club._


End file.
